So She Dances
by greensleeves.redshoes
Summary: Karen is an obstinate girl that wants nothing more than to leave the life she has behind in Flowerbud Village and strike it big in the city.
1. Chapter 1 - Destiny Farm

November 13th, 1999 - 3:21 PM

The cold autumn wind chilled me to the bones and a stepped outside. I shivered tugging the sleeves of my thick sage green sweater over my hands and blowing hot air from my mouth onto them. I didn't know where to go, but I just needed to get out. Dank... vacant... I'd hardly call this place home. I needed away. I wandered down the hill.

Across the way I could see old farmer Adam out tending the fields. Bitterness gripped my heart. Why couldn't my father be like that? If he was out there all day tending to the grapes we wouldn't have the problems that we did. I climbed up onto the wooden fence that framed his land and watched mesmerized.

He had several cows wandering in the grass and a plethora of delicious fresh vegetables growing... Green bell peppers, eggplants and pumpkins decorated his field. My stomach churned painfully and making a loud growling sound in the process.

We didn't have much food at home: A bag of spudding potatoes and a jar of dried raisins stocked the pantry, I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. Between my picky eating habits and the general lack of food at home I didn't really eat much nowdays.

Adam glanced up from his work and dusted off his work-gloves. "What're ye doin' up there littl' Karen?" He asked kindly.

I blushed "I uh… um… was just watching you weed. There's nothing for me to do back at home and I was just bored…" I stuttered, climbing back down from the fence, afraid I might've offended him.

"Now there, don' be a stranger! Ye' look absolutely freezing, come inside and we'll fix you right-up." He said.

I followed him in; the house was warm, a fire roaring at the hearth. It was a simple room, plainly decorated. A square table at the center of the room and a bed pressed-up against the wall. "Now just one moment young lady, I'll be right back."

He slipped through one of the doors and a few minutes later an old lady, his wife Ann, came bustling in with a tray of delicious food and a huge mug filled to the brim with hot cocoa. I was awestruck as she placed down the tray in front of me. "There you go sweetie!"

"Oh my goodness… is this really for me?" I stammered, happily gulping down the hot chocolate and shoveling into a delicious meaty soup.

"We hardly ever have guests over, it's the least we can do to be hospitable." She said, her husband coming into the room with a tray of tea and the two of them settled down next to me at the table cheerfully jabbering back and forth.

"How old are you now Karen?" Adam asked.

"15, I'll be turning 16 on March 16th!" I said happily.

"My-my, you're almost a grown woman. What do you want to do when you grow-up?" He followed-up by asking.

"I want to move the city and be a dancer, just like my mother was before she married my father." I answered confidently.

"Well, isn't that a big dream." He said, his wife nodding in agreement.

"You'll need to work very hard." Ann said with a trusting smile.

"I will. I'll be the best dancer you'll ever hear of, you'll see."

The sky was dark by the time I headed home, my parents were right where I left them staring blankly into the distance. They didn't even see me until the front door clicked into the latch. "Where were you baby? Your father and I have been worried sick about you all day?" My mother began to rattle off after me. "I was just about..." I muttered, slinking up the stairs.

**Author's Note: **So... there's the start. ^_^ Don't really know where I'm going with this but we'll see. OH! Also: Karen's birthday is accurate to the N64 game. The season of 88 days long, starting December 21st and ending March 19th, so I multiplied 88 by the day of Karen's birth and divided by the number of days in a harvest moon season to get the equivalent date for the Gregorian calendar. The story takes place around the time of the game's release as well, I figured it'd make the most sense...


	2. Chapter 2 - Dance Practice

November 14th, 1999 – 6:31 AM

I awoke to the startling sound of wood snapping apart against hard cobblestone. I could hear my parents shouting and yelling at each other below me. I closed my eyes hoping that sweet sleep would come again and take me away from this wretched place. I had no idea what they were fighting over; it was never over anything important. More rattling furniture and shouting, I momentarily wondered who had started it this time… before I remembered that it didn't really matter. I rolled over and sighed. Hail pelted down against my window and the sky was grey and overcast, it looked almost as gloomy and empty as my heart.

"Well," I muttered to myself, "you're awake now Karen, there's no point in trying to stay in bed all day."

I carefully tip-toed out of bed and pulled a white tank-top, a pair of jeans out and a purple canvas jacket of my drawer. I heard a door slam and as I pulled on my socks. I heard sobbing down below; nervously I peered through a crack in the floorboards to see down below.

The dining table had been smashed to pieces and father had punched several holes into the drywall of the house, there were bloody smears across the walls. Mother looked fine though, she stood-up and was heading for the supply closet.

I headed down-stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the pantry to do the regular food-check. Raisins and blooming potatoes… I checked the fridge only to close it the moment I opened it. A molding half-bottle of milk some condiments. Raisins for breakfast it was. I slipped out the door quick as you could.

My father stood outside the door as I exited the house. His hands looked battered. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

"To practice dancing." I answered shortly.

"You really should help out a little more around here you know." He "reminded" me. I glowered at him; he barely did anything aside from laze around the house all day and boss the rest of us around.

"I'll do what I want! I'm 15 years old and that makes me an adult!" I asserted stubbornly and spun off in a huff down the lane.

He followed after me, "Don't be unreasonable Karen, you have as much a responsibility to this vineyard as the rest of us."

He grabbing me by the arm. I didn't feel like fighting today, I followed him back-up to the lot. Since it was so late into autumn there wasn't really much to do. I headed down to the wine cellar.

I swept the place from top to bottom, then beached down almost every reachable surface, stirred the wine tanks. The vineyard had been in the family long before I had existed. It was passed down to my mother from her parents and someday it could be mine… if I wanted it to be.

My granny Eve was passionate about wine and as an anniversary gift later in life grandpappy Dan had acquired this land for her. Honestly, things around here hadn't been all that until after they died. Sometimes I can almost smell the scent of that rose perfume she always wore as I worked back here. It brought back good memories.

I remember when I had my first taste of wine, I was only 8 years old but it had tasted like heaven. Granny had taught how to help around the vineyard and I dreamed of the day I would be in charge of it. But now…My parents had never loved each other, as far as I could tell, but they had been respectful of one another until my grandparents passed on two years ago.

Everything where downhill from there: My parents fought all the time, even when there was nothing to fight over. The vines stopped producing as many grapes and the few that did grow were withered and bitter. The buyers dried up and our household was on the verge of bankruptcy.

I was so lost in though I had no idea what time it was by the time I had finished. But it was obviously late. The door to the cellar was locked securely shut from the outside.

The number of nights I'd spent in this cellar was far too many, as a child I my dad would often lock me down here to punish me for some misdeed or another. As I grew older and spent more time helping around the vineyard it became a common accident.

My stomach ached with hunger and I drifted asleep, my back against the cold cellar wall.

November 15th, 1999 – 8:00 AM

I could hear the lock turning in the door. My dad followed an almost robotic routine throughout the morning as he unlocked all the doors and then positioned himself outside the door frame of our house like a ever-watching guardian angel... or at least I remembered thinking that as a kid.

He seemed a lot less benevolent now days... But no one's perfect. Everyone had their bad days.

I lifted myself up from the floor and stretched feeling the tightness of sleeping outside of my bed. I peeled open the cellar door and light poured in. I blinked my eyes as they adjusted; my father was predictably by the front door. He looked at me and a look of overwhelming shame dawned on his face.

We locked eyes as I headed inside. He exchanged an apologetic nod for my head-high look of pride. I headed up to my room, bathed and changed into some fresh clothing. It was a warmed day for autumn so I wore a light weight white turtleneck, jeans and a purple vest.

I headed into toward Mountain Moon, for the carpenter's clearing. Soft, succulent wild grapes coiled around the trees in this clearing. My stomach roared for food and I began to stuff my face with as many of the sticky berries as I could, even some that weren't yet ripe.

Sated I headed to the riverside; I cleaned my hands and then began my dance lessons for the day. I closed my eyes remembering the moves my mother had taught me as a young girl. I let them overtake my body, flowing through me like the wind.

I could feel myself dancing on the air, slow, fluid, controlled. Drifting through the motions I felt alive. In the gloom that processed my soul, even as bad as things were at home, in dancing I found my peace.

A soft clap met my ears. As I opened my eyes I was startled to see I had acquired and audience. A strange dark skinned man that I'd never seen before. His hair was short, frizzy but still somehow glimmering in the sunlight.

"That was quite the performance miss. Haha, I bet you'll be quite the entertainer someday." He said in a soft foreign tone of voice, eyes glittering with what looked like laughter.

I couldn't tell… was he making fun of me? I glowered at him, how he dare he interrupt my dance practice and then mock me.

"Fuck you! I'll be great someday." I shouted, suddenly livid.

His face went deadpan. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him stubbornly. This is _my_ spot and if anyone was going to leave it was going to be him.

"I'm sorry miss; I had no intention to offend you. I truly meant what I said, your dancing is very lovely." He said trying to rectify the situation.

My face flushed, I didn't know what to say. I looked at his feet and then slowly upward. Bare feet, loose purple pants, toned abs and rippling biceps. I blushed even deeper. He had a shirt, vest and bandana hanging loosely like a scarf from around his neck. But he wasn't wearing them. "Oh."

"Why aren't you wearing the rest of your clothing?" I asked, suddenly confused as to why someone would be outside topless on a 54°F fall day.

"I was just out for a swim. Looking for a new place to work and settle down." He answered.

"If you swam here from somewhere else then how come your clothing is with you and not wet?" I asked.

"Haha, well aren't you the clever little girl. A man can't give away all his secrets." He answered me, "The name's Kai."

**Author's Notes: **Well, that got unexpectedly dark quick.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ann

November 17th, 1999 – 7:00 AM

A heavy knock came to my door and then it swung open abruptly. An ecstatic voice rang in my ear, "Karen! Karen!" she shouted shaking me awake.

"It's today!" I opened my eyes to see my bright eyed and bushy tailed best friend. Her striking red hair was messily plated in a high ponytail and she her clothing was dirty…

"The colt was born today! Come on Karen! You have to see him!" Ann insisted, jerking me upright.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed. "Calm down. Gosh! At least let me put some clothing on!" I insisted, shoving her off of me and slipping into a worn dusty colored lavender sweater dress and thick cream leggings.

No sooner was I dressed than Ann was rushing me down the stairs, out the door and straight down the lane to Green Ranch cheerfully.

Some things about animals really astonished me, the colt wasn't more than a few hours old yet it seems quite capable of trotting about the ranch. It was small and ungainly.

"Come on Karen! You've got to pet him! He's so soft." Ann said, nuzzling its snout.

Hesitantly I extended a hand to pet his main. "What are you planning to name him?" I asked.

"Oh… I don't know yet." Ann said, "But I'm sure we'll think of something, I bet he'll make a great race horse someday."

"Do you plan on racing against your brother then?" I asked, waiting expectantly for an answer, but she just giggled.

"Oh Karen, you're so silly. Oh! You should come see the rest of the animals while you're over. I bet they miss you. You hardly come over at all anymore. I bet they're lonesome." Ann said pouting cutely.

"I'm sorry; I've just had a lot of other things on my mind." I said, running a hand through my hair which I suddenly realized I hadn't brushed.

We wandered the farm and Ann reintroduced me to all the animals, we fed the chickens and pet the cows and sheep. Animals really were her sort of thing. It was dark by the time we'd finished but I was happy. Why hadn't I been over to see Ann in so long? I didn't know.

Eventually we retired back to her room, browsing old books her mother had left behind. "What's this one about?" I asked, noting a new tome that had made it her way.

"It's a new book Granny Ann gave me. It's the story of a girl who collects a thousand sea shells to make a wish to the ocean goddess to return her husband who died at sea. It's really sad." Ann said, "But also very romantic, there's supposed to be a sequel coming soon."

"What a fascinating idea…" I said with a laugh, "Who would do such a thing? Everyone knows the gods and their loyal sprites are long since dead."

"Don't be so cynical Karen, the harvest goddess is ever watchful and provides for all our needs." Ann retorted offended.

"Do you think she grants silly wishes with offerings of sea shells or other nick-nacks?" I asked, "I mean, if she's so great why do bad things happen to good people or good things to bad people?"

"Karen, we have free will. She can't make choices for everyone." Ann said sulkily and I suddenly felt bad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

"It's okay... Hey, you hungry? Wanna stay for dinner?" She asked.

I smiled, "Of course I do!"

After a scrumptious dinner of mashed potatoes, corn fritters and lamb curry I bid adieu to my old friend for the day and headed home.

I slumped up the hill to the vineyard. No sooner had I made it back to our humble home than my dad started shouting at me to join him. The dark skinned man from the other day was by his side talking to him. It looked like business.

I didn't really want to talk to my dad and I had no idea what a nice fellow like Kai would want anything to do with our family, but I had been having such a nice day I wasn't going to let my father, let alone some stranger, sully it.

"Karen, come meet our new employee!" He shouted sounding rather jolly.

I put up a stiff smile "It's nice to meet you." I said extending a hand.

"And you as well miss Karen." He smiled with those laughing eyes again. I broke-away eye contact, still unsure of how to handle the new stranger. I glanced at my father's hands; they didn't look too bad now that he'd cleaned them up.

I yawned, "I'm sorry but I'm feeling a little tired. I'll let you two handle business." I said and headed inside.

The house was immaculate, mom had done a stunning job patching-up the wholes and the whole room looked much cleaner than before.

Upstairs in my room I flopped down into bed and drifted to sleep with dreams of a gentler future, sweet grapes that clumped up on every grape vine, a kind husband, a ranch filled with animals, a thousand sea shells for a wish that might bring a better life...

**Author's Note: **Well things are seeming a little happier for our heroine. I wonder what the future will hold for her next? I'm still up in the air about which romantic shipping I feel like doing for this story so if you'd like to have some influence on the story, I'd love to hear your ideas. :) What's your favorite Karen shipping? Jack? Kai? Rick? Ann? Popuri?


	4. Chapter 4 - Cake

November 18th, 1999 – 10:00 AM

For the first time in a long time my father was in a pleasant mood, he and Kai were already out tending the vines. I couldn't make-out what they were saying but our new hire seemed memorized by every word coming from the old man's mouth, like he were some kind of sage.

He obviously wasn't the most discerning of men, he probably didn't have any idea as to exactly the kind of person my father was… Honestly I didn't even know how our family was going to afford having an employee. What sort of cheap deal had my father sold him?

I tried to restrain my disgust breaking away my stare with a shudder. I needed to get away from it all. I could visit Ann, but she was likely busy caring for their new colt. I wouldn't want to impose on a busy day of work. I shook my head….

Who else could I visit? I thought about it as I headed down the lane and into town. I wandered down the streets uncertain until I found myself in front of the local tool shop.

I smiled as I remembered the faces of Rod and Iroha, growing-up my mother had taken me over frequently to spend time with them. Iroha was always looked so stern but she'd always soften-up in private. I remember the warm cookies she'd bake and the countless little pets that Rod had owned.

And then there was their son Rick... He'd been my first play-mate in childhood though I hadn't seen him in years. The two of us would always sneak back into the woods together and wrestle, every time I beat him I'd bite him as hard as I could on the shoulder, but sometimes I'd pin him down so he couldn't move and plant a big wet kiss on him right-smack on the lips. I blushed now at the memory.

"I wonder if they're home…" I thought aloud as I entered the little shop. The shop was mostly empty but held many farming supplies.

"I'll be out in a moment!" Came a nasally male voice from behind the counter, it certainly wasn't Rod. The curtains to the back parted and a scrawny bespectacled red-head emerged carrying a tray filled with wires and other knick-knacks.

"Hey Rick, thought I'd just stop in. How is everyone? Where's Iroha?" I asked. He gawked at me for a second, his eyes dilated and his face flushed beet red. He looked like he was about to bolt.

"Are you okay? Earth to Rick!" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Oh, so-sorry Karen. I wasn't e-e-expecting you to… uh… be vi-sit-ing. What brings you to… uh… these parts?" He stuttered nervously.

"I was just passing through the area and was thinking about you and your folks. Was wondering how you were all doing?" I said, smiling at the every socially awkward kid I had grown-up with.

"They're, um… out. They've, well, been gone for awhile so I've taken over the shop in their stead." He said, scratching his head and glancing about nervously like a deer in headlights.

"Would you like something to drink? I haven't had any customer's all day. What do you say we head down to the bakery? It'll be my treat, to old times." He asked.

I laughed, "Sure that sounds great."

He started to head for the door only to trip over the tray he'd dropped. "Here, let me help you with that." I offered.

Once we'd cleaned-up the mess of wires that had fallen on the floor and locked-up shop we settled down at the bakery.

"Good afternoon, Jeff!" I said feeling suddenly very cheery.

He smiled back with those sad eyes I could never quite interpret, "Welcome. What can I get for you today?" He said politely as his eyes glazed over. I'd always felt like he didn't like me, though I couldn't say why.

"We'll get two slices of cake and some sweet tea for me and the lady." He said with a dopey smile. Sometimes I felt bad for the dude; he'd always had the appearance and behavior of a dork.

He paid and the two of us settled down at the table while we waited for our order. I stared at the clock as it ticked by while Rick spaced out. An awkward silence grew between the two of us…

"So you said your parents are out, what are they up to?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

He blinked abruptly as though waking from a dream. "Well, I'm not exactly sure honestly. They just left a note one day telling me that had something important to take-care of and to attend the shop…" He looked a little sad that I'd brought it up so I changed the subject.

"What've you been-up to then, other than running the tool shop?" I asked.

"Well, I've been working on creating a new tool that will revolutionize farming across the world. Basically you've got this mechanized cart that you ride on and it plucks your fruits and vegetables off the vines and puts them into a cart in the back. I've only finished designing the proto-type but I'm certain that it could do a lot to revolutionize the industry. Other than that I've also been working on this new sort of system for turning on-and-off electronics more effectively, and I've also been working on optimizing this new device that powers devices based on your motion as you're wal-" Rick was cut short from his… fascinating… elaboration when Jeff set-down two mugs of steaming hot sweet tea.

"They you go," He said, "the cakes are on their way."

"Thank you Jeff." Rick said completely forgetting his former rant and blowing heavily on his tea. Jeff neared our table with our cake slices.

"So how are things with your family Karen?" Rick asked, suddenly more interested in my life.

I stared at the wall remembering the other morning, "It's been getting a lot better." I said, feeling suddenly distant. Jeff placed down the cakes in front of us.

"Yeah, your family was always rather boring. Nothing interesting ever happens up at that the vineyard. Haha, sorry I even asked. So what about you? How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm alright. I sent in some applications for dance school in the city but I don't know if I'll get in…" I said, "I've been practicing almost every day but if I don't make it in, what'll be the point?" I asked.

"I'm sure you'll get in Karen. You're very talented! They'd be blind not to see your potential." He said looking worried.

"Thanks." I answered.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. We wandered down the beach and reminisced on old times and he insisted on walking home because no proper gentleman lets a lady walk herself home in the dark.

I laughed as he insisted he'd be better suited to fend off wild dogs than me. My father and Kai were by the fence as we ascended the hills drinking. "Karen, doll! Welcome home, come drink with our new house guest!" My father hollered.

Kai looked worried, his own wine glass barely touched. "Please sir, you don't want to be waking the neighbors."

"I take it he showed you the cellar and was showing the vintages." I said, almost knowingly. Honestly, my father was always a better man when he drank; it was sobriety that brought out his brutal side. If he went a day without drinking we wouldn't have the problems that we do. Or at least that's how I feel about it.

"That would indeed be the case Miss Karen." He said, locking eyes with Rick. "Ah, Kai! May I introduce you to my childhood friend Rick and Rick, this is Kai. He moved in relatively recently and is our latest worker on the vineyard." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Rick." Kai said extending a hand stiffly.

"And you." Responded Rick with a deadpan expression. The two of them shook.

**Author's Note:** Introducing some tension between the love interests that are currently in the town. :) I'm still not really cemented on who I want her to be with but for now I think she's at least having a nicer day than she has been of recent.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Recent Past

The darkness of the night consumed me, bringing me back like the wheeling tape on a VHS set on rewind. As I drifted to sleep I could feel my suppressed memories bubbling to the surface.

"Daddy! I'll never get in trouble again! Please open-up!" I'd sobbed, pounding on the door. At the time I hadn't acclimated to the futility of such moments.

I was pawing, clawing at the door trying to paw it open. Eventually I was too rattled by my emotions to try anymore. I collapsed to the floor in tears, my eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

Slowly the tears began to subside. I sniffed to recover my breath and scanned the room for a more comfortable place to spend the night. As I did I saw a boy not much older than me hiding behind the grape press.

I couldn't make-out his face, "Oh, who are you?" I asked, suddenly intrigued. Was it a harvest sprite sent by the goddess to rescue me? Had my long forgotten prayers been heard?

"Where did you come from?" I asked,

"Come with me." He said, coming to me and grabbed me hand. He tugged me to follow him. "Wow, there is a hole here..." I said, following after him.

He guided me to the door of my parents place quietly, "...My daddy's angry, so I can't come home..." I tried to explain.

"Oh, well, I'm sure my grandparents wouldn't mind having you spend the night then." He said suddenly.

"I don't want to be a bother…" I offered nervously.

"Don't be silly. My grandparents love everybody, just come with me." He said, I followed him down the hill from my parents house, the sky above me spread out in all its splendor. I felt suddenly free. Maybe I wouldn't have to go back.

Back at Destiny Farm the two of us laid out sleeping bags on the floor of the small cabin, "Thank-you." I whispered grabbing his hand. I'd never felt more safe than I did that night gazing into those gentle brown eyes.

**Author's Note:** So had a rough time trying to write today, got stuck on the first paragraph of this chapter for almost an hour before having to scrap everything I'd written so I could start fresh. Oh well, I've got a really good idea for tomorrow's chapter. :D


	6. Chapter 6 - The Egg Festival

November 19th, 1999 - 8:52 AM

A tap came at my door, "Karen! You have a visitor!" my mother said softly.

Who could be visiting? I hadn't the slightest notion. I slipped into a pair of blue jeans, a thick white turtleneck and my bright purple denim jacket. The kitchen cupboard had been restocked with instant noodles and granola bars. I grabbed a bar and headed to the door. I opened the front door to be greeted by a red faced Rick, holding a basket full of eggs.

"Hey Karen, the egg festival is today and I was just wondering if you wanted to participate this year? We didn't quite have enough people to set-up this year and it really would mean alot tothekidssoIthoughtmaybe-" His face started to turn a shade bluer as the words come jumbling out of his mouth so quickly he seemed to have forgotten to breath.

I hadn't really participated in any of the festivals in years, "Sure, I bet that'd be really fun Ricky-boy." I said with a smile. His face suddenly brightened; obviously the festival was a big deal to him.

Down in town people were hustling about to hide baskets filled with dyed eggs around the town. Around the corner from the Flower Lillia stood the ditzy pink haired girl, Popuri, who I tried my best to actively avoid. She was always too cheery to be around for any length of time and was duller than a rock. No sooner had Rick gone to fetch festival plans from a major than little Miss Popuri was after me.

"Oh my goodness! Karen! I haven't seen you in forever!" she squeeled and raced over to tackle hug me, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"How are you? Is everything going good at the vineyard? Things have been just great here. Dad's been off looking for a new rare flower they call the blue mist flower. It's supposed to be soooo pretty. I miss him a lot though. Mom misses him a lot too. I can't wait for spring to come again. I'll be so nice when it's all warm again. I hate fall and winter!" She kept talking as though she thought I was actually interested.

Thankfully Rick had returned with the flier, he tapped the chatterbox on the shoulder and she shut-up. Like magic, "Excuse me little miss, but I hope you don't mind if I steal Karen from you now? We've got a lot of work to do setting-up for the festival."

"Oh, hehe. Sorry! Like, I mean... go ahead." She blushed, "I'll talk to you later Karen!"

Does she like him?! That dumb bitch just thinks the whole world revolves around her. But I made an effort to be polite. "Bye!" I shouted back here way.

"Thank god you got back when you did, I thought she was going to talk my ears straight off of my face!" I muttered to Rick.

"Ah, that's just Popuri for you. Always the talkative one." Just then I noticed how tall he'd gotten since we were kids. He was thin but toned; certainly all the work at a forge making his contraptions had really done something for him. His face had a creamy healthy glow to it, he certainly wasn't as red faced as he used to be. And his eyes... deep, warm brown eyes.

"So… ehem… uh… I have the map for where we're supposed to set-up the eggs now." Rick said, interrupting my trail of thought.

My face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh! Ummm… Yeah. Let's do that!"

The set-up was actually pretty fun, usually I don't participate in festivals but by the time we'd hidden all the eggs I was starting to see the merit to it.

After set-up was complete Rick and I returned to his place where he made us both warm delicious bowls of oatmeal topped with strawberries and warm earl grey tea. By the time we'd finished eating it was almost time for the actual event to take place. The two of us quickly shuffled out the door after stuffing our dishes in to Rick's nifty dish-washing machine.

"It's free for all from here on out sweetie." Rick whispered playfully in my ear.

"Oh?" I giggled back, "I think I can take you."

We convened with the rest of the festival attendees at the base of our town's square.

"Welcome to our annual fall Egg Festival! Let me explain the rules. Quickly find and bring back eggs the same color as the ones I show you to win." Bellowed the major, "Are you ready?!" He shouted to the "crowd" of us.

Several kids and even a couple adults shouted back in the proper spirit of festivities "Yes we are!"

"Alright, the first egg is red!" He shouted back as he produced a random egg from a basket by his feet.

I remembered seeing one in a basket near the tavern and dashed off to nab it, only to hear the mayor shout "Bingo! That's the one! The first point goes to Stu!"

"The next one is yellow!" He shouted.

Rick and I had placed on of those behind the church. I could see him heading there now. I made a mad dash. There was the basket, the yellow egg, and Rick nearly breathless as he too was running towards the basket.

I skidded across the brick road reaching my arm out as far as I could and snatched the eggs moments before he could land his filthy claws on it.

I stuck my tongue out, "I told you I'm gonna beat you!" and dashed off to the Mayor. My first point.

The rest of the festival was kind of a turn taking contest between the two of us it felt like. But as evening neared the winner was clear. Rick and I were beat from running back and forth across the town. But one competitor energy enough to out-run us and everyone else.

"The game is over!" Hollered the mayor once again, slowly everyone made their way back to the starting zone. "And this year's winner is… Stu!"

The mayor shuffled through the box he'd been using to stand on and then produced a small stuffed horse. "And here's your prize son, a stuffed pony!"

One of the small town boys grabbed the pony, "Thanks Thomas!" he said with a grin and then dashed back to the small group of kids he'd come with to show off the new toy.

"Well, I guess that means neither of us win this year." Rick said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I paused uncertain of what to say next, "So, um… thanks for inviting me out. I don't normally do these kinds of things but I was really surprised at how much fun I had."

"No problem," he said scratching his head, "Hey, you know, my grandparents are having a big thanksgiving dinner this year and I was wondering if you'd like to come along? I don't know if you have anything planned or what but…"

"That sounds really great! I'd love to come along, well. If that's okay." I offered, "We haven't really celebrated Thanksgiving at our place since my grandparents passed on."

**Author's Note: **Sorry about taking so long to update. Had to prep for two thanksgivings and have had a horrible case of writer's block. XD This chapter has been written a few sentences at a time so... Well, hope you guys enjoy. :) I've already started working on the next part so hopefully I'll have that up by tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7 - Frost

November 25th, 1999 - 3:00 PM

Kai and I were out in the vineyard today. The weather broadcaster had predicted frost so it was important that we accomplish winter preparations as soon as possible. Mother and I worked to prune down the vines while father and Kai worked to bury those that we'd finished trimming down. The air was uncomfortably still and no one dared breathe a word.

The leaves that had shed from the vines still lay on the ground, soon to become part of the protective padding that would shield out family's most precious crop from the freeze to come. Winter was always harsh, last year we'd lost two of our grape vines and it'd taken many weeks of careful nurturing for us to incubate new vines from old roots. These plants were our lively hood, they had meant everything to my grandmother and they meant a lot to me as well.

Tending to the grape vines was cathartic, in spite of all our financial issues, the fighting and the strain one thing unified us: Wine. It's what we worked so hard for, generation after generation, to make the best wine to ever grace this planet. In recent years our product had grown bitter but it didn't stop us from trying.

Piles of dirt covered the vines to my left and our new employee was patting down dirt around the vine at my feet, the last vine to be tended on the vineyard. Honestly, I hadn't liked Kai at first. Sure, he was extremely handsome: Tall, muscular, with a defined jaw line and expressive eyes. But he always struck me as the type who didn't take things seriously, but he'd been out here since late last night with the rest of us working as hard as he could for the one thing that mattered most. I've always believed that men should try their hardest at work! And here he was, sleep deprived and living on as little food as I was.

I snipped off the last few stray brambles from the vine and got down to help Kai cover the vine in a blanket of dirt. He looked-up at me surprised; his eyes were solemn but comforting. I smiled at him. He smiled back and together we finished our work for the day. We were both covered in dirt, from head-to-toe.

"Thank you…" I whispered to him, brushing his dark fuzzy hair away from his ear with a gloved hand, "This vineyard means everything to my family."

I stood-up to brush-off dirt from my favorite warm woolen sweater that I'd foolishly worn to work out in the field.

"Alright everyone, good work for the day!" Hollered my father, who'd gone from stern to boisterous once he'd realized we'd done all we could for vineyard.

"Thank you for all your help. Now we should all get inside and rest before someone catches a cold." He said, taking my mother by the shoulder comfortingly.

I headed straight up to my room and stripped down as fast as I could. The water heater was still not working so my bath was cold; I shivered as I slipped in to the cold water. All I wanted to do was drift off. I immersed my hair under the water and ran my fingers through loosening clumps of dirt, leaves and twigs. I could feel my muscles unwinding from all the hard work.

A knock came to my door and it creaked open.

"Miss Karen, you have a visi-" I screamed and hurled the object closest to me at the door Kai had opened, unknowing of my current state of being.

The bar of soap thumped heavily against the door, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Miss Karen! I didn't realize that you were-" He stammered as peeled behind the door, dodging the kamikaze soap.

"It's just that, well… um. You friend from the other day is here to see you." He stammered.

The realization dawn on me, today was Thanksgiving! Stumbled across the room to retrieve my soup. "Uh! Oh! Ummm…. Tell him I'll be down in a minute!" I shouted.

I bathed in a rush, and grabbed the first outfit I could find out of my drawer. I hadn't down laundry in days so I settled for a pair of cut-off denim shorts, a white tank top and a purple sleeveless vest. Summer wear, yes, but at the moment I didn't have the option of being choosy.

I combed my hair and hurried down the stairs as fast as I could all the while trying to pull-up the warmest pair of clean socks I had available. Thankfully they matched and the white tank top I was wearing but I obviously hadn't really dressed to match the season.

Down stairs by the door stoor my awkward childhood friend looking as red faced and dumb founded as ever.

Kai glanced my way as I slip out to meet with Rick. I wondered if he'd actually seen me in the tub… My face burned as I thought about it. What if he'd seen what I looked like naked?! I wondered if he thought I was attractive… I mean he was hot as fuck. With those thick muscular arms, tightly trained caves and supple lips it was hard to really argue that. My face grew even hotter the more I thought about it.

"Ah! Karen! It's so good to see you! I was almost afraid you'd forgotten our plans for today. Ann and Adam are both so excited to see you! The whole family is coming out for Thanksgiving this year." Rick interjected, helping me lose track of my less than appropriate thoughts about our new worker.

I laughed, "How could I forget! I've been excited about this all week; I haven't had a warm Thanksgiving dinner in years!"

My stomach growled just thinking about all the wonderful foods that would be there.

"Are you going to be warm enough dressed like that?" He asked suddenly, "Your face is all flushed, here, have my jacket."

He wrapped his thick fur lined jacket over my shoulders, I felt instantly warmer. "Thanks."

**Author's Note:** Gawh! I just realized how hard the rest of this day is going to be to write. We've got the old lady Ann, Adam's wife and their granddaughter Ann, Karen's other best friend who share's Ricks hair color. x_x But good news, a long awaited character will be introduced in person next chapter. ^_~


	8. Chapter 8 - Thanksgiving

November 25th, 1999 - 5:00 PM

The house was abuzz by the time we made it to Destiny Farm. The smell of delicious food wafted to my nose. Ann and her grandmother (and namesake) were in the kitchen slicing boiled eggs and stuffing them with deviled yokes. Adam was by the TV with an older bespectacled man and son Doug talking about his plans for the future of the farm. Grey chatted with a similarly dressed young man in the corner of the room.

Soft brown eyes paired with soft brown hair, pushed messily down under a backwards turned blue baseball cap. He wore some sort of sports jersey with matching colors to his cap, the number 26 was printed in bright yellow on his back and the name "Julius Curry" was emblazed across his firm pecs. I figured he must be some sort of sports fan. His muscular arms and broad shoulders spoke of his hobbies; I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. Every inch of his clothing pulled at his muscular body and his face… Somehow I could swear that I'd met him before.

"Rick darling!" called Grandmother Ann from the kitchen, pulling Rick into tight embrace as he came to meet her

"Oh it's so good to see you! And you've brought along a lady friend, is the little Karen from up the road?"

He flushed at being prompted to conversation as usually, "Yup. Um, her family doesn't really celebrate thanksgiving so I thought I'd invite her along." He explained.

"Oh, well it's so good to have you Karen." She said and wrapped me into a vice-grip hug as well, my gaze suddenly shifting back to the moment at hand and away from the stud just chilling in my friend's grandparent's living room.

I giggled at the enthusiasm they were showing me, I hadn't expected to be welcomed so wholly. "It was very nice to be invited along; I'm really excited to spend the day with you all." I said.

Then came a hug from my best friend, her red hair was pulled back in her standard high-ponytailed braid.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Thanksgiving our family?!" Ann shouted, you might have thought her offended if she didn't have a tell-tale grin pasted cheesily across her face.

"Well, don't tell Rick but I'd all but forgotten he'd invited me to come until he came by to pick me up this afternoon. What with all the winter preparations we've been doing around the vineyard and sending applications in for dance school, it just slipped my mind." I answered scratching my head nervously.

"Ah it's okay! Anyways, you wanna help out around the kitchen with me! There's so much to do!" She jabbered excitedly.

I glanced over to Rick but he'd already joined the circle of boys his age in conversation.

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked.

"Well, Granny's gotta finish setting the table… so… you can't really take anything out yet. But! The turkey does need to get sliced so we can bring it out." Ann said motioning along actively with her hands as she spoke.

I headed over to the turkey and looked around for a knife in the many drawers that filled the kitchen. Silverware, utensils, odds-and-ends, bentos, and then, after several drawers I noticed a knife stand on the counter. Slowly I carved up the turkey onto a serving platter, sorting dark meat from light. My eyes drifted back to the main room unconsciously meeting the eyes of the brown haired, falling deeply into his warm brown eyes. Everything seemed to just melt away when I looked at him, warm and secure. I could imagine his strong arms wrapped around me watching the sunset at Mount Moon, dancing together hand-in-hand at Flower Festival.

"So, how are thing going with you. I heard that you and Rick have been spending an awwwful lot of time together!" Ann suddenly piped in dragging me back down from the clouds.

"Yeah, it's really nice. I really hadn't been doing much with anyone up until recently." I said.

"Uh-huh. What about that new guy who started working at your vineyard? He's got a certain charm to him, don't you think?" She quizzed, prying me for details.

"He's nice enough," I said, then paused remembering the incident earlier today blushing, "He's certainly got a good heart I think. But…"

My eyes drifted back to the handsome brown haired man currently chatting with Rick and Grey, "I don't know if he's really my type."

Ann's eyes followed my gaze and giggled, "Do you have a thing for my cousin?"

My face burned when I realized she'd caught me staring, I glanced down.

"Turkey's done!" I announced, quickly trying to dodge the topic.

"Aww, you don't have to be embarrassed Karen, I'm sure he's got a thing for you too. I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking."

Suddenly a kettle on the stove started whistling. "I should get that!" I said frantically and darted off to retrieve the kettle from the hot gas stove.

Soon enough we were all seated at the table, the smell of roast turkey, , corn fritters, cranberry sause, homemade butter melting on fresh baked biscuits, mashed potatoes and gravy, cheese fondue, stuffing, and a huge assortment of pies. I sat sandwiched between my two childhood best friends, Rick and Ann. Farmer Adam sat at the head of the table beside his wife Ann. Across from her sat Rick's uncles, the bespectacled stranger and Doug.

"The name's Jack" Said the handsome sports jock said, extending me a hand before settled down into his seat,

"Karen." I answered, shaking his hand and blushing. "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"I don't think so." He said piling down his plate with an inordinate amount of food.

"Jack! We still need to say grace!" shouted Grandmother Ann from the head of the table.

"If you would darling?" she motioned to Adam to start the Thanksgiving prayer. We all held hand and bowed our heads, eyes closed.

"Dear Harvest Goddess, we give thanks to you on this great day for the pleasure of gathering together for this occasion. We give thanks for this food prepared by loving hands. We give thanks for life, the freedom to enjoy it all and all other blessings. As we partake of this food, we pray for health and strength. To carry on and try to live as you would have us. In the name of the harvest sprites we pray, Amen."

"Amen." We echoed and began to dig into the feast.

"So, umm… Jack. Where are you from?" I asked, curious to know more about him.

"Michigan." He answered shortly.

"What do you do there?" I pressed.

"I'm trying to get into major league foot ball; I'm hoping to make the cut for the Wolverine's this next quarter." He said giving me a funny look.

"Hey Jack, this wine was made from the grapes Karen's family produces!" Rick joined in producing a bottle of wine.

"That's cool. Football's cool…" I said as Rick filled up a glass of wine for me.

"So, do you come out here often?" I asked again. I was desperately curious about him. I wanted to know more.

"Not really. I haven't visited since I was a young kid really." I said shortly.

Eventually I realized I was the only one not shoveling down piles of food off my plate. I served myself a hefty portion of everything. I chugged my glass of wine and began to dig-in.

"I'll have you know that my daughter here made those fritters by hand just earlier today, they're good right?!" Doug jabbed across the table as I refilled my wine glass.

"They're really good." Rick agreed catching my sideways glance with a smile and winking at me friendlily.

I stuffed a couple in my mouth and it was a savory explosion of sweet buttery corn in a crisp fritter cake. "Mmm… They are really good!" I agreed, washing it down with a glass of my family's bitter wine.

"Do you like them?" I asked Jack.

He glanced over and locked eyes with me. My heart felt as though it'd jerked to a stop and I felt light headed just being at the center of his attention, if only for a moment.

"They're pretty good." He said.

When he looked away from me I felt like I would just go to tears, like my heart was being wretched from my chest. I just wanted to be near him. I looked for any excuse I could get him to speak to me, to look at me. I just wanted to be near him. His voice was velvety and warm, his eyes as delicious as freshly baked brownies, I could drown in them all day. His hair looked so soft and luxurious I wished that I could touch it.

"So you've been busy applying for different dance schools Karen, where all have you applied?" Grey asked me cutting me off from another barrage of questions aimed at Jack. I poured myself another glass of wine.

"Well, I've applied for Liberty University, the School of Contemporary Dance, Quinte Ballet School of Canada and Edmonton School of Ballet." I answered downing another glass. The wine tasting better and better with every glass.

"Have you heard back from any of them yet?" Adam asked me.

"Not yet, but there's still time. They don't finish enrollment until January." I answered, pouring myself another glass of wine and puckering my lips as the bitter tasted once again hit my tongue. But I wouldn't let it stop me. Wine was what my family did and it didn't matter how bad it had tasted in the last five years I would be proud of our work and show with every glass I drank.

"The Dallas Cowboys will be playing the Miami Dolphins tonight." Doug stated and peeled my wine glass from my hand.

"I think you've had enough for tonight." He whispered. I looked-up plaintively but didn't argue.

"If you boys help me get everything cleaned-up we can all settle down for the game." He roared now and that was all he needed to say and all three of the men we're ferrying dishes back to the kitchen and you could hear the swish of water as everything got cleaned up.

After a brief conversation about my continuing education I settled down with the only free-handed person of my own age: Ann.

We lay back on the couch watching the commercials cycle.

Soon enough we were all piled around the TV for a football game. I knew nothing about the game but I drifted to sleep, Ann fast asleep on my shoulder on Rick's shoulder. I fought to stay awake… if only just to see Jack a little longer. But it was no use and my fatigue overcame me.

I dreamed… I dreamed that Jack was the boy I remembered, the only one who knew what had happened to me growing up. The only one who'd witnessed first-hand what my father really was and that he was back again to sweep me away from this desolate place. The wine here is bitters and the grapes have withered. Someone… anyone… take me away to a land where the wine is as sweet as the gates to heaven and the grapes hang heavy off the vine. Take me to a place where my feet and dance lightly off the ground. Save my mother from the brutality she chooses every day she stays in this place. I could see my heart pumping in my chest and the blood in my veins was not blood but wine. It poured into a chalice and it began to melt away. The gold dripped down into the darkness and a hand reached out to me. I clung to the hand in a wine induced delirium. I could feel someone carrying me, holding me safe and tight in there arms.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the time on that, figuring out how to handle two characters with the same name was a bit hard and I had a bit of trouble figuring out what kind of character I wanted to make Jack for his background. Decided to develop his character around his hat's colors, blue and yellow which matches the team colors of the Michigan Wolverines. I know literally nothing about football so writing his character is gonna take a bit of research but I think he'll come out as a pretty cool dude. :)


End file.
